


Nothing's Wrong

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Series: My Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: I was a part of an abusive relationship for a while, this poem was my way of coping through the pain. I hope you like it.





	Nothing's Wrong

Sleeping in  
Getting up late  
Here are the things  
She needed to take

Beauty Queen  
Everyday  
I'd tell her  
I'm the one to blame

For her hair  
For her dad  
For the things   
That make her sad

Her sister's hatred rife  
My sharpened knife  
Only me  
Only me

That's what she'd tell me  
All night long  
While I laid  
"Nothing's wrong."

Friends tell me to leave  
Nothing's wrong  
Parents abandoned me  
Nothing's wrong

All night long  
Nothing's wrong  
My sleeves are long  
Nothing's wrong

She'd pull them up  
And see them there  
The words spelled out with such a flair  
And the red-stained everywhere

Nothing's wrong  
In the bath  
Stained, no turning back  
She'd pick up the phone  
Call the cops  
Get me the help I need

But she didn't  
Not at all  
All she did was laugh  
and I wanted to end it all

So I did  
Went to die  
In my room  
No one would cry

Now I'm here  
Much better now  
She's in the cell  
Knowing what it's like to live this hell


End file.
